The Sweetest Delight
by patsan
Summary: "I have a surprise for you," Mary told him quietly. "Oh?" Mary's smile turned teasing, but she couldn't keep the softness out of her voice when she spoke, and in all honesty, she didn't really mind it. "I do," she confirmed. "So you see, darling, in order for me to get your surprise you'll have to let me go." Mary, Matthew and a sweet surprise on their wedding night.


Inspired by and _dedicated_ to **maraudinglupin**, aka **kahhtina **here on fanfiction,net (seriously, if you're not following her parody account 'matthewluvscake' on Tumblr you're missing out), this story is the sequel of my drabble _Taste_, that you can find on my Tumblr, by clicking on "MM ficlets and drabbles" in my homepage.

It's rated** M** for a reason, so do keep that in mind if you decide to read it.

If you do, I would very much like to know what you think, especially because, well, this is my first M rated fic and I won't deny I'm a bit nervous about it :P

Many thanks to **Orangeshipper** for the polish and her enthusiasm about this story.

I seriously hope you all enjoy it :)

.

* * *

.

**The Sweetest Delight**

.

"Wait here," she said, giving him a peck on the lips before moving.

Or at least, trying to move away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his arm sneaking around her back, effectively stopping her.

Warm fingers slid over her skin, running up her spine as he drew her closer, skin against skin.

His other hand pressed against the side of her neck and he pulled her face down to his, kissing her slowly, unhurriedly in the quietness of the bedroom.

Mary gave in to him easily, kissing him back just as leisurely, the tips of her fingers pressing into his bare chest, caressing his neck, sliding down his shoulders.

She hugged him to her, pushed herself just a little closer, sighed in his mouth with contentment.

What a night this had been, she thought, alone together for the first time.

No obligations, nor constraints, just a subtle, irrational worry to disappoint the other, to measure up to some ideal and fall short on the mark.

They'd smiled nervously at one another at first, and their kisses had been almost shy, till a tie had proved to be quite a challenge, and they'd bumped their heads in their combined effort to loosen it.

A nervous laugh had ensued, and somehow that had made some of the tension vanish into thin air.

The rest of it had disappeared as garments fell away and down on the wooden floor of the room that had been reserved for them for the night. It had melted away with every inch of skin that had been revealed, with every kiss, every touch, every sigh of pleasure.

It had been just them, that night, the ghosts of the past moving out of the view, as did every regret, every past mistake.

It had been only them.

Mary and Matthew, discovering each other, loving each other, discovering new parts of themselves too in the process.

Mary sighed now again against his lips, her fingers caressing the broad expanse of his shoulders, and broke the kiss, leaning back in his arms.

She waited, one beat, two beats, and then he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

He smiled, thumb tracing her jaw line tenderly, and Mary smiled back.

"You'll have to let me go," she said, voice soft in the sliver of space between their faces.

He touched his mouth to hers again, only for a brief moment.

"I'm never letting go," he replied, and his tone was light, but Mary saw the shadow passing in his eyes and then fading away in another beautiful smile.

She inched closer, moving toward him on the mattress.

Her hands framed his face as she leaned down and kissed him firmly, the tip of her fingers playing with the short hair over his ears.

She pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his.

"Mary," he whispered, and they paused there, breathing slowly for some moments, till she leaned back and their eyes met.

"I have a surprise for you," Mary told him quietly.

"Oh?"

Mary's smile turned teasing, but she couldn't keep the softness out of her voice when she spoke, and in all honesty, she didn't really mind it.

"I do," she confirmed. "So you see, darling, in order for me to get your surprise you'll have to let me go."

"I see," Matthew said slowly, and yet his hands did not move, and his arms stayed securely around her waist and lower on her back, keeping her safely locked in his warm hold.

"Do you, really?"

"I do, but you see, I think I might need a little incentive to be convinced to let you go, my darling, if only for a short moment."

His smirk was arousing, and the glint in his eyes turned suggestive, and Mary found herself sliding closer into his embrace.

"And what incentive might that be?" she enquired softly as one of her fingers traced his temple, her eyes lowering to his lips, then raising to meet his, locking with them.

He did not answer.

He leaned up and kissed her, hands moving to her sides, resting on the curve of her hips, pressing slightly into her skin.

He shifted, pulling her more decidedly over his lap, and Mary gasped as she felt his body's response to her, the feeling of him still so new and yet somehow already familiar.

She kissed him deeply then, every thought of leaving the bed forgotten for the time being.

.

* * *

.

"Do you really have a surprise for me?"

Mary's only response was to hum from where her head was resting, comfortably pillowed on his chest.

"I do," she said then quietly.

Her fingers flexed over his skin, but she was too worn out to do anything more than this.

A pause.

"Won't you give it to me?" he asked.

Mary rolled her eyes, and shifted so that when she lifted her face she could meet his eyes.

"I seem to remember me trying to get out of this bed and you stopping me, darling," she reminded him.

He smirked, looking quite proud of himself, but then a fake pout curved his lips downward.

She raised her eyebrows and didn't move, and Matthew frowned.

"Alright then," he said, seemingly defeated, resting his head again on the pillow, eyes closing.

Mary rolled her eyes again, but a smile was tugging at her lips, his childish behaviour quite endearing.

She moved, sliding from over him onto the mattress beside him.

He turned to look at her, and she touched his shoulder lightly with the back of her fingers.

"It's on the dressing table. Would you-?"

Matthew didn't let her finish.

He bent over for a kiss, smiling against her mouth before leaning back and watching her adoringly.

"Of course, darling," he said with a nod, and slid out of the bed quickly.

He didn't bring a sheet with him, and he didn't bother looking for his dressing gown, which was lying abandoned somewhere over the floor with most of their nightclothes.

Mary used the silken sheet to cover herself as she sat up on the bed, her eyes low as Matthew walked the short distance to the dressing table, but then curiosity won, and she lifted her head, biting her lower lip as her gaze fell over his naked form, admiring him from afar, drinking in curves and valleys as they were revealed by the dull light of the lamps.

She could feel a warm blush covering her cheeks, and her heart was beating madly against her ribcage, but she didn't look away, for he was hers to watch now, and she took unashamed pleasure in it.

She cleared her voice when she noticed he was confused by the number of boxes over the dressing table, unsure of which one she'd meant.

"It's the brown box," she said, and she smiled a little breathlessly at him when he turned around, a grateful expression on his face.

He picked up the small package she'd indicated, and Mary swallowed, then breathed slowly as he finally walked back to the bed, the light of the lamps revealing now more clearly what the shadows in the corner of the room had concealed till that moment.

He sat on the bed, the mattress ducking under his weight, as he too used the sheet to cover himself, moving closer to her till their knees touched.

He looked up at her and smiled.

Mary smiled back, trying to take hold of herself, to control the hot wave of arousal the sight of him had awoken in her.

She wondered briefly if he was aware of the effect he'd just had on her, and then he offered her the box, his expression completely innocent and for some reason that excited her even more.

She swallowed, looking down at the offered package with a gentle frown, till she finally remembered her surprise, and suddenly tenderness filled her heart.

A big smile widened her lips.

Looking up at him again, she shook her head no.

"Open it," she instructed softly, and Matthew grinned.

He lowered his eyes down on the box as he fumbled with the ribbon tying it close, but Mary's eyes never left him, and she was glad, because if they had she would have missed the adorable expression of surprise colouring his face as he finally untied the ribbon and opened the small package.

A little, delighted smile lightened his darling face.

"Mary!" he breathed, and looked up at her in awe, speechless for once, a look of sheer adoration in his eyes.

Mary smiled, finally taking the box from his hands, and resting it on the mattress between them.

Inside lay a smaller version of their wedding cake, with two silver forks carefully tied to the side.

She loosened the tie, and picked up a fork, offering it to him.

"I asked Mrs. Patmore the day before the ceremony," she revealed. "I didn't give her an explanation, and thankfully she didn't ask me for one," she admitted with a soft laugh as she remembered that moment and how embarrassed she'd been, but then she'd thought about Matthew's thrilled expression during the food tasting for their wedding breakfast, and how he'd joked later about how they should ask the cook to save some cake for them so that they could eat it on their wedding night in case they needed... well, _"something to buck them up"_ had been his words.

Mary had swatted his chest at his boldness that day, and had blushed thoroughly, but Matthew's laugh had been infectious, and so the idea had somehow stuck in her mind.

The brief moment of embarrassment with the older woman seemed now completely worth it, a small price to pay looking at Matthew and seeing how happy he seemed to be.

"I was only joking," he said, apparently remembering the same conversation, "but I am so glad you took me seriously, darling," he laughed, a sound that warmed her heart to no end, and when he leaned down for a quick kiss, she caressed his cheek lightly, keeping him there for a moment or two, before he pulled back.

"It is a delicious cake," she said, her tone light.

"It's more than that. It's special, because it's our wedding cake," he countered, and she couldn't help but agree.

Truth be told, the whole day had been special, and so was proving to be the night.

Matthew finally took the fork she was offering, and it was with no small amount of excitement that he seemed to dive it into one of the corners of the small cake.

He ate the cream covered mouthful of sweet with an ecstatic expression, and Mary giggled beside him, his low, warm laugh joining hers easily.

Mary took the second fork, nibbled a bit of cake herself and savoured it with great pleasure, enjoying the velvety sweetness of the cream in her mouth, the fresh and sugary taste of the strawberries mixed within on her tongue, pressing and licking her lips in delight.

When she lifted her gaze Matthew was watching her with a different kind of smile, one that once again stirred heat inside of her.

She lowered her eyes and swallowed, then picked up some more cake, and for some quiet moments they ate in silence, stealing each other glances from time to time.

"You forgot some cream," Matthew said with a small smile when she put down her fork.

"Where?"

But he didn't answer.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, licking away the whisk of cream himself, and when he pulled back, his eyes were dark.

She didn't resist the pull this time.

She reached out and kissed him.

He tasted of cream and strawberries, and for some reason that sent a little thrill of excitement down her spine.

Eventually Matthew pulled back, and they smiled at each other.

Matthew picked up some more cake, and he offered it to her.

She ate from his fork, her eyes never leaving his, and again they kissed, longer this time, a little more breathless when they came apart.

Mary took the second fork again, and it was her time to feed Matthew some cake, earning a kiss in return.

They kept up this little game for some more time, savouring their wedding cake, pointing every mouthful with a kiss, and as time went on kisses became longer, deeper, fingers began lingering more on skin.

After one more forkful, Mary's lips opened easily under the sweet pressure of Matthew's tongue, granting it entrance, meeting every stroke and push of it with her own, touching, sliding, mingling together in a drugged kiss that seemed to go on forever, till it all became too much and yet it was not enough.

Her fingers dived into his hair then, pulling at his head, and her arm sneaked under his arm, wound around his side, bringing him closer.

He groaned as the sudden movement had somehow let the sheet that had been covering her slide down over her lap, and her chest had come skin to skin with his.

She smiled against his lips, then gasped when his hand slid down her shoulder to her breast, caressing it slowly, as his mouth left hers to trail kisses along her jaw, down her neck, sucking lightly at the skin just under her ear.

He leaned back, his hand moving from her front to the side of her neck, and Mary finally opened her eyes, slowly and a little breathless, arousal and need making her feel dizzy and lightheaded.

Matthew untangled himself from her and she didn't immediately understand why he was moving away, till he took from her hand the fork she was still holding, and put it back in the box with his own.

He closed it, then turned to rest it on the nightstand beside the bed.

The moment the box was out of the way Mary's hands claimed him back, kissing him firmly for a long moment, till a little shriek of surprise left her lips when he rolled them over so that she was lying underneath him.

She recovered quickly, her hips moving up to meet his.

He groaned, and kissed her hard as he pushed away the sheets still between them and his body covered hers.

She gasped at the contact, and kissed him back just as passionately, closing her eyes as his hands grazed the side of her breasts, slid down her sides, caressed the curve of her hips.

They shifted, her legs parting on their own accord to accommodate him, sliding up on either side of him on the mattress, and Mary wondered for a split second at how natural that had already become in the span of just a few hours.

Matthew's lips trailed down her mouth to her chin, her neck, then her shoulder, as his fingers travelled briefly over her stomach, down her legs, till his hand grasped her tight more firmly, and he pulled her body closer to his, his hips moving forward as hers moved upward, and they met halfway.

When he slid inside her, it was with deliberate slowness.

A low moan was ripped from her throat, and swallowed in his mouth as it covered hers in a deep kiss.

He moved, withdrawing from her almost completely before sliding in again, deeper this time, and Mary sighed at the sensation of him buried so deep inside her, as if he belonged there, their bodies fitting together perfectly, the feel and warmth of him so incredibly familiar already.

They kept moving together, their sighs of pleasure growing into the quietness of the night, and there was no embarrassment now, no unfounded worries of hurting each other or of being too forward.

No, there was nothing of the sorts, nothing of these two inexpert people who'd entered this room feeling anxious and a little on edge with nerves only hours earlier.

There was only his skin now, soft under the pad of her fingers, but different from her own.

There was only the thickness of his hair, so wonderful as her hands delved into it, keeping his head close as he kissed down her chest, sucked at her breast.

There was only the strength of the muscles of his back, that she could feel tensing and relaxing under her palms with every movement he made.

Her arms slid around him, holding him to her, as she met him thrust after powerful thrust, every stroke seemingly going deeper if that was even possible, their rhythm growing faster.

She hooked her legs around his waist, and he groaned, hiding his face in the hollow of her neck, his breath hot against her ear.

She pressed her fingers into his shoulder then as her lips sought the warm skin of his neck, moved down to where neck and shoulder met, pressed an open-mouthed kiss there.

He pressed into her, starting losing his rhythm as pleasure kept growing like a wave inside her, bringing her higher and higher, closer to the crest with each new stroke of him inside her.

Mary's head rolled back against the pillow, every thought of restraint gone as her lips opened in a breathless cry.

She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned, loudly, gripping his shoulders fiercely, fingers digging into his flesh as hot bliss encompassed her all of a sudden.

She blinked, breathed deeply and gasped as Matthew drove inside her madly.

She felt his fingers tighten around her leg, his hands move more frantically over her slick skin, as his movements became more erratical.

She turned her head toward him, put a kiss on the side of his neck, and rolled her hips into him, once, twice, three times, and then he groaned against her skin, and trembled in her arms, and she gasped for air, holding him to her as tightly as she could manage, with her hands, her arms, her legs.

They lay like this for many moments, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room as they slowly calmed down.

It wasn't long before Matthew shifted, just slightly, his head resting on her shoulder as he smiled blissfully up at her, a lock of damp hair flopping over his forehead.

Mary moved it out of the way, and kissed his forehead, then his nose, before moving back a little, and smile back at him.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, lingering there, her eyes falling shut at the tender pressure.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"Love you too," she murmured when he pulled back, stroking his darling face, caressing the skin of his back with her free hand.

They stayed like this for some more time, just staring at each other and smiling softly, no more words necessary, as a wonderful sleepiness fell over them.

Mary could feel sleep overcome her fast, and she would've dozed off quickly if Matthew had not moved.

He slid away from her, lying on his side on the mattress, but he took her with him, leaning down to recover the sheets and the duvet of the bed, and then resting beside her as their legs tangled together.

Mary placed her head beside his on the pillow, closing her eyes as his arms slipped around her, pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand before she lowered it and settled it against his chest, the beating of his heart against her skin soothing and comforting.

_Precious_, she thought sleepily, just as he was to her.

She felt his lips press to her forehead, and his arms tightened around her, and she smiled weakly, already dozing off.

"Goodnight, wife," he murmured against her skin.

Yes, she was his wife, and they were married now, was her last conscious thought.

_Married. _

What a wonderful, wonderful word.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

.

_And that is all._

_Let me know what you think? :)_

_Till next time!_


End file.
